


Because You Were There, Too (Rewrite of my first fic!)

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rewrite, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: I looked back at my first fic, and it sucks. Therefore, I’m making a second attempt.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Because You Were There, Too (Rewrite of my first fic!)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to do this for a while.

Laying in the grass in top of the tallest hill in town, Patrick turns on his side to face Pete. Pete stares up at the sky, lost in a daydream of some kind, and doesn’t notice Patrick until he speaks. “What do you remember about when we met?” he asks calmly. Pete snaps back to life, startled. 

“What was that? Oh. Right. Uh... I think we met at Boy Scouts,” he answers dully. “I thought you’d remember that.” 

Patrick scowls. “Thanks, Captain Obvious. I meant to say, _what was life like back then_? I keep losing track of what it was all about.” Patrick closes his eyes again and admires how the wind lifts his hair up and down. 

Pete stays silent. _Maybe he’s thinking for once_ , Patrick muses. After a few minutes of dead silence, Pete replies quietly, “Things were weird back then. I don’t know if it was weird for you, but it was weird for me. Being the weird gay kid in Boy Scouts wasn’t exactly the best feeling, you know? I got really shy and awkward about it.” he chuckles softly and reaches down for Patrick’s hand. 

Patrick bites his lip. “You were so confident, though. You’d do like, anything. Climb a tree, shout weird embarrassing things, start clapping for no reason until other people followed... you weren’t awkward. If anything, I was the awkward one.” 

Pete laughs, “Have you ever heard the phrase, masculinity problems? I had a lot of those. I also wanted to impress you, so there’s that. Remember when I broke my arm from falling off that rock? I didn’t cry.” 

Patrick’s eyes snap open. “Why?!” he interrogates his boyfriend, “I could see the bone! Even _I_ cried then!” he shudders at the picture memory of 12 year old Pete laying on the ground, screaming for the troop leader as everyone else searches their bags for painkillers. 

Pete shrugs his shoulders. “You were standing nearby, and I wasn’t going to cry in front of my crush. What was I, crazy?” 

“Yes! You _are_ crazy! You wanted to impress me too much, Peter. Too much.” He lets a silence pass through, and Pete starts to think he’s done, but then he begins to lecture Pete again. “You’re still cute when you cry. I would’ve been fine if you cried. Breaking a bone hurts (trust me, I’ve done it, too), so it doesn’t make sense not to cry. Why didn’t you cry if I clearly liked you back anyways? I thought I was being blatantly obvious!” Patrick’s a whole new level of annoyed. He didn’t—and still doesn’t—think he’ so important that someone with an injury should deny pain in order to impress him. His hand trembles slightly underneath Pete’s. 

Pete sees his boyfriend’s discomfort, stammering as he tries to find the words. “I-I-I-I... I thought... I...” he knows he’s screwed, no matter what he says. When Patrick get some frustrated, there’s very few ways to help with that. “The drugs would’ve taken away the pain regardless...?” he tries to use that as an excuse. 

Patrick exhales defeatedly, “Whatever. Let’s stop talking about this, but just remember that I’m going to bring this up again one day. Be prepared, Wentz.” A silence follows and in that time both of them calm down. Patrick scoots closer to Pete and presses his face into the older man’s jacket, sniffing the body spray. The body spray always smelled blue to Patrick, which stood out from other men. Other men smelled more like brown or grey, but Pete was a vibrant royal blue that embeds itself in Patrick’s mind every time they’re close. 

Other parts of Pete are blue, too. His attitude, his warmth, and his smile are all the same royal blue. His voice was chestnut like his eyes, and his laugh was a shade of pink. But in the end, Patrick always feels like the colors belong to him instead of Pete. After all, Pete belongs to him. Not completely, but that can change. 

Patrick thinks about everything they’ve been through over the years. Starting a band, helping Pete with his divorce, helping Pete get over Mikey Way (although Patrick was secretly ecstatic about Pete being single), and finally getting the nerve to confess their love for each other one night in the tour bus. They’d been dating for eight years, almost nine by now. Time spent like that can only mean one thing—it can only go uphill. “Hey, Pete,” Patrick begins, “Can I ask you a question?” 

Pete tenses up, “I didn’t crap in the shower last week, if you’re still mad about that.” 

Patrick cocks his head to the side. “First of all, you need to let go of that. Second, that wasn’t the question.” 

Pete relaxes. “Oh,” he says, “Then what was it?” 

Patrick takes a deep breath. “This is a really hard question, and you don’t have to say yes, but just know that I’ve been considering this for a while.” 

Pete shifts onto his side and looks Patrick in the eye. “Go ahead...” he smiles. Pete feels like he knows where this is going, and he likes it. 

Patrick blushes harder than ever. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Like, get married and buy a house and have children? We could do everything together. I love you so much and–“

”Yep,” says Pete. 

Patrick stops in his tracks. Way to kill the vibe, Pete. “Excuse me, what?” he sputters. 

Pete smiles stupidly at him. “Yep,” he repeats. 

“Is that a yes or a no?” 

“Yep.” 

“Pete, this is a serious question. You can’t just say–“ 

“Yep.” 

“Don’t make me rethink my question, babe.” 

“Yep.” 

“If you say ‘yep’ one more time–“ 

“Sure.” 

“Oh my God, Pete. Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Pete pulls Patrick closer and kisses him on the forehead. “I will spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning, you will wake up hugged close to my chest, like you are now. No kids for a while, but Hemmy’s been getting lonely so we could get him a friend.” 

Patrick smiles widely. “What will we name this dog?” he snickers. It’s really hard to keep calm right now because he’s so excited, so he kisses Pete on the mouth as a way to get some energy out. 

Pete waits a few seconds. “What color am I? In that colorful little mind of yours, what color am I?” he nuzzles his fiancé’s cheek. 

Patrick doesn’t hesitate. “Cyan, blue, periwinkle, cerulean... any of those?” 

“I like periwinkle, but I like Blue. We should name the dog Blue. I wish I could give you a color.” 

Patrick chuckles awkwardly and switches the topic. He always feels weird talking about synesthesia. “I still can’t believe you said yes,” he sighs, “We’re getting married!” he laces their fingers together and stares back at the sky. Happy tears form in his eyes and he lets them go one after the other until he’s a crying mess. 

“I love how excited you are,” Pete laughs, “It’s as if you weren’t the one who asked. I’m supposed to be crying the happy tears right now!” He teases Patrick. 

At that, Patrick gets the perfect comeback. “But you don’t cry in front of me, remember?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this sucked less.


End file.
